1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar panels for generating electrical energy and more particularly relates to photovoltaic modules integrated into a laminated, weather resistant sandwich for installation on flat roofs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional photovoltaic panels for generating electrical power for residences and businesses are flat and are placed on a portion of a roof that is exposed to the sun. Historically, such panels were placed on structures erected on the roof to support and protect the panels. More recently, photovoltaic panels have become available that can be mounted directly on a flat roof. See, for example, US Patent Application Publication No. 20050178428A1 A1 to Laaly et al., which discloses a panel that incorporates a roofing membrane into the panel structure. The panel is intended to be installed on a new roof or replacement roof with the membrane providing moisture protection for the underlying structure as well as providing electrical power. Although generally suitable for roofing applications, the additional membrane adds unnecessary manufacturing costs and requires additional steps to install on a roof.